


Until Death Do Us Part | Hetalia

by ThatFabulousMotherFer



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, GerItaFluff, Hetalia, M/M, Nya - Freeform, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFabulousMotherFer/pseuds/ThatFabulousMotherFer
Summary: Woohoo! First published piece and its my favorite couple, GerIta~
Man this is as gay as I am





	

Feliciano opened his eyes and stared at his lover's beautiful baby blue eyes. Today is the day of their wedding. The church was decorated with beautiful pastel colors and everyone was happy for the couple! Well... Except Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, who has been gagged and tied down to the chair to prevent him from screaming profanities at the two of them. Ludwig held Feliciano's hand. "I.... Ludwig Beilschmidt... Love you, Feliciano Vargas" Ludwig inhaled, trying his best not to tear up from all the pressure. "You are my sunshine, my ONLY sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray... And you'll never know my dear, how much you mean to me... 

You may be lazy, stubborn and oh SO childish, but you are still my love. You are there for me. You are there to support me, and you were there to love me when only my brother did. And I shall do the same for you... Even if I must deal with your constant whining and laziness, I will be there for you, no matter what. With this hand, I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine" 

Ludwig sighed, a small smile on his face as he brought up Feliciano's hand to his lips and kissed it. Ludwig gazed into Feliciano's honey colored eyes as he slipped the ring onto his ring finger. It was silent. Ludwig gave him a small nod, encouraging him to do his vows. Feliciano inhaled, taking the ring inbetween his fingers and looking at Ludwig. 

"When.... When we first met, I was very scared of you.... I feared that you would wage war on me and my brother's country. But.... As our time together passed, I saw the soft side of you that nobody has seen. Like how much you had a soft spot for dogs, your love for your big brother, Gilbert" The countries laughed a bit as Gilbert smiled in pride, obviously proud that his brother-in-law acknowledged him in their vows.

"And during those years we spent together, I found myself slowly falling for you.... I always thought that it would be crazy for me to do so.... Yet, I fell for you. Even though you constantly screamed at me for being weak and lazy.... I still loved you. And I will forever love you, Ludwig. Even if I walked a thousand miles to meet you, I would still do it. I had once told myself... That I would never EVER fall for anyone again, after losing my first love, Holy Rome.... But you took that vow away from me... For I have fallen for you just how I fell for Holy Rome...

I'm not ready to commit my life to another country yet.... But even if you had asked me to be yours a hundred years later, I still wouldn't be ready... I have yet to rebuild the broken pieces that I have lost during my journey as a growing nation..." Feliciano smiled, wiping away the tears that slowly started dripping down his cheeks. "We countries can live up to a thousand years, each century learning new things and coping with the changes that will happen.... But, I am glad.... That I will spend all those years... With you...

I will be your candle... I will light your way through darkness... And with this ring, ask you... To be mine" Feliciano smiled as he slips the ring onto Ludwig's ring finger. "And I promise, to be with you..." Ludwig starts ".... Until death do us part" Feliciano finishes.

"Do you, Ludwig Beilschmidt take Feliciano Vargas as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?" Asks the pastor, as he turns the microphone towards him.

"Ja, I do..." He replies.

"Do you, Feliciano Vargas take Ludwig Beilschmidt as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health and until death may you part?"

"Si~!" Feliciano happily stated.

"I now pronounce you lawfully wedded, you may now kiss" Says the pastor.

Ludwig placed his hands onto Feliciano's cheeks and he pulls him into a short, sweet kiss as the countries around them cheered for the newly wedded couple.

 

.  
L̴̢̻̮̤̫̳͉͓̞͖̓̆̂̋͛̎́̉̚.̴͓̲̥͈̙͚̖̪̂̌̈́́́̿̚.̷̡̨̧̤̦̮̋̃̐̈͛̓͘͠.̧͖̞̟̥͚͐͛̆͑̑̈̃̉̚

 

̨̡͍̟̣̰̙̌̈́̈͗̐  
̸͉̟̭͔͓̲̟͎̌̿̿̕͞L̷͇̻̘͎̦̔̓͂̈̒̚͝͝u̯̹̜͎̹͚͖̔̓̈̆͜͞͠d̵̡̢̛̼̖͈̩͇̓̂̀͆͟ͅw̵̡̮̭̼̞̩̺̝̽͒̽͆̐̕̚͞ͅì̶̥̙͓͕̟͈̪̬̇̓̀̎͋̐̌̉͟ͅģ̸̛̟̳̬̯̙̱̳̱̓̂͌́̾̉͒͘?̵̛̮̭̗̪͐̇̓̐̇͛̕͜\̸̡̳̻͖̘̍̃̈́͑̀̕͠

 

 

͈̝͙̳͎̞̇͒͂́͛̀̉͢͜Ļ̯̝̖̞͇̀͑̄͋͊̍̏͂̀͘u̞̗̠̪̜̳̎͋̎̀̌̐͒̈́̍͟͝d̢̘̫̦͉̮̫̬̫͗̂́͊̆̏̀̒̈ͅw̷̡̘̯͈̭̉̂̓̆̌̕͢į̧̨̫̝̭̭͍͎̆́̓͂̒̅̽́͘͘g̡̱̜̯̠͎͔͖̿͊̓̂̄́͟͜?̸̩̳̣̖̞̰̱͕̣͛͊̇̓͊̿̽̚͜

 

 

̶̧̛̙͇̹̻̪̙̼͇̄̽̃̋͐̂̑͐͝  
̢͓͚̻͍̖̤̰̦̐̽͌̅̂͜͞Ļ̩̭̣͎͐̈̉̓̕̕̕.̨̣̞͈̪͋̃̎̑̒̈.͓͖̟̟͕̈́̒͛͌̽̏͞ͅ.̧̡̛̺͔̘͒̀̍̉̈́͝͠.̧̛̜̬̮̦͊̍̽̽̍̃ L̴̦̺̱̙̲̻̖͊̎́̊̽̕u̘̲̪͇̮͑̈́̏̇̕ḏ̶̛͓͕͉̩̭̳̪̒̐͗̒̅̔̃ẁ̴̧̪͙̜̻̞̹̩̿̏̑̆͛͢͜͠͠͠ḭ͙̪̣̺͕̟͙̈̓̏̾̃g̙̘͈̻̙̟̳͎̋̎̄͛̓͢ͅ?̲̤͕̗̝̮̏̉͌̋͌!̧̺͚͎̥̲̘̃̍̑̀̑̚͟͞

 

 

̧͇͇̗̹̭͉̰̔̉͊̋̽͝  
̠̖̯̥͕͚̿͆̈͌͘̚̕͜ͅĹ̬͈̻̻̏̅̿̾̿̀͘͜͝ͅƯ͚͔̞̺̂͑͛̈ͅḐ̛͈̙͕͂͂̀͊̑̋͐̍͝ͅW̷̢̧̮̬̰͚̪̯̎́͑̓̄́͘͝Ḭ̧̧̯̣̟̤͚̈͗́̉̃͂̕G̸͈̯̯͈̟̾͊̏̌͊!̶̨̨͍͇͙̘̹̙͌̊̌̌̇̃͘!̸͚͔̮̣̭̦͈̔̽͋̿̽͜!̡̡̛̪̼̟̈́́̎͌͂͢

 

̢̰͈̠̬͍̔̎͑̋̏̉̽͐͡  
̨̻͍̜̳͎̍̅́̓́̓̐̄͢  
.  
.

 

Feliciano opened his eyes, pain quickly surging through him. "L.... Ludwig?" He asks, tears streaming down his cheeks from all the pain. Feliciano painfully looked to the side to see his lover's pale form. Feliciano wimpered, teaching out and held his lover's cold, blood-stained hand. Feliciano coughed, blood spewing from his mouth as he cried, looking at the two golden bands that tied their lives together. He smiled sadly, opening his hand as he remembered the vows that they both said...

"With this hand....

I will lift your sorrows....

Your cup shall never empty... 

For I will be your wine...

...."

Feliciano paused...

"I shall be your candle...

I will light your way through darkness...

Your cup will never empty...

For... For I will be your wine"

Feliciano coughed up blood once more as he held Ludwig's hand even tighter. He sighs, all the memories they had together slowly coming back to him like a dream state. He knew it was almost time...

He remembered the first day they met...... their training sessions.... Their first date..... The reckless world meetings..... The day he asked him out.... The day he proposed.... 

Their wedding day...

.....

....

....

The days after their marriage was filled with so much fun and love... But sadly, the new leader of Russia was prideful... And decided to wage war on the axis. Feliciano blinked away the tears in his eyes and looked at the smoke-filled sky. Bodies of German, Japanese and Italian soldiers littered the field around them as the metallic smell of blood and rotting corpses of the soldiers polluted the air.

Smiling sadly as he looked at Ludwig's pale face and dull blue eyes once more as he parted his lips to speak...

"Until death do us part... mia amore....

Ti amo..."

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry :^)


End file.
